


Lestallam Break

by Jedi_MI



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, F/M, Gladio's favorite swear is fuck, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Swearing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi_MI/pseuds/Jedi_MI
Summary: Gladio was raised a warrior.  To be the future king’s shield is what he was born to do, he had been training since he could walk, maybe even before then.  He was mentally and physically strong, able to take in any situation and act accordingly.  To always be in control and never let anything catch him off guard.  It takes a lot to surprise Gladio, but he stood in absolute shock in the doorway, the sight of Y/N naked and squirming on the bed, Ignis’ face between her legs, eating her out like it was a fucking buffet.





	Lestallam Break

**Author's Note:**

> So I couldn't decide if I wanted to write more Gladnis smut or Ignis x reader smut so I figured I'd try to combine the two and... this happened.

Gladio ran his hands through his hair in annoyance and frustration.  All he wanted was some time to unwind and read, a little quiet to settle himself and relax from the absolute clusterfuck they had found themselves in every since they left Crown City, but Noctis and Prompto…  _ gods, they could be annoying _ .  He loves Noctis, the little shit, like a brother, and Prompto was a good kid with an infectious smile, but the two of them needed to learn how to  _ settle the fuck down _ sometimes.

 

This was the first time in weeks the five of them didn’t have a hunt, or MTs crawling up their asses and had enough gil to afford two rooms so they weren’t crawling up  _ eachothers _ asses, either, and could take at least a day and just relax.  As soon as they got to their rooms the younger men had jumped into a game of King’s Knight, Prompto flailing around and Noctis yelling out orders as they got into the game.  Gladio had settled down in one of the twin beds in their room, deciding to give Ignis and Y/N the other room and some privacy, something the lovers hadn’t had in weeks. He knew he should have moved to the other room when Ignis had come by an hour ago announcing they were going for a walk but, damn, the bed he was on was comfortable and he didn’t feel like getting up.  Now, with Prompto practically bouncing on the other bed while Noctis pelted him with various items he was grabbing out of the…

 

“Hey, Noct, not the cup noodles!”  Yup, time to go. With a sigh Gladio closed his book, not that he had got far with those two idiots in the same room, and made his way over to the bathroom that connected their two rooms.  Hopefully Ignis and Y/N wouldn’t mind the company when they returned.

 

Gladio was raised a warrior.  To be the future king’s shield is what he was born to do, he had been training since he could walk, maybe even before then.  He was mentally and physically strong, able to take in any situation and act accordingly. To always be in control and never let anything catch him off guard.  It takes a lot to surprise Gladio, but he stood in absolute shock in the doorway, the sight of Y/N naked and squirming on the bed, Ignis’ face between her legs, eating her out like it was a fucking buffet.  Fuck! He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t dreamed of a similar scenario before, usually with himself pounding into Ignis’ perfect ass or Y/N sucking him off as Ignis went to town on her, but the scene before him put all that to shame.  Y/N’s hair was a halo around her head, kiss-swollen lips opened slightly as she panted and moaned Ignis’ name, one hand gripping the pillow below her and the other in Ignis’ ash-blonde hair. Her body was just as amazing as he’d always imagined it and he fought back the urge to approach the bed, to run his hands over all that beautiful, smooth skin.

 

He needed to move, he needed to  _ leave _ , but he was rooted to the spot, the only part of his body able to move his rapidly growing cock.  And then green eyes were on him, boring into him over the prone body of his lover. Shit! He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came out as Ignis brought his face back down to Y/N’s exposed sex, gaze never leaving Gladio as he licked a thick strip up before sucking lightly on her clit.  Gladio’s eyes widened, cock jumping obviously in his sweatpants, and Ignis leered back up at him.

 

What...the...fuck?

 

Ignis returned his attention to his lover, Gladio could see his fingers pumping in and out of her as his tongue continued its assault, Y/N a writhing mess atop the bed.  With a moan of Ignis’ name her back arched off the bed, Ignis’ ministrations slowing down as he coaxed her through her orgasm. 

 

With a final bite to her inner thigh Ignis stopped and stood, just as naked as his lover, his cock proudly jutting out, and Gladio swallowed.  Ignis was all long, lean limbs and tight muscles under tanned skin. The sight of his naked body seemed obscene, the tactician too shy to show any amount of skin normally.  But he didn’t seem shy now, lightly stroking Y/N’s leg and looking over to Gladio with an honest-to-gods smirk on his face.

 

“Enjoying the show Gladiolus?”   _ Damn Ignis and his sexy voice _ .  Y/N seemed to come back to herself a little, surprise showing on her face as she looked from Ignis over to Gladio.   _ Damn Y/N and her beautiful eyes.   _ Gladio scratched the back of his neck, clearing his throat as his mind went crazy trying to decide what, exactly, he could say that wouldn’t make him sound like a total creep of a voyeur which, honestly, he apparently was. Y/N, though, didn’t seem too upset with his presences as one moment she was staring at Gladio with wide eyes, the next she had reached up and grabbed Ignis, pulling him down ontop of her and kissing him passionately.  Gladio mourned the loss of seeing her spread before him, Ignis’ lithe body obscuring his view, but the sight of that long body eclipsing hers, his toned, perfect ass flexing as he ground down into her, one of her legs coming up to wrap around him, more then made up for it.

 

“If you plan on staying I’m sure the chair would be much more comfortable.”  That was enough assurance that his presence truly was ok that his face split into a smile, he didn’t even try to hide the erection tenting his pants as he ambled over to the chair and sat down, eyes never leaving the two lovers tangled together on the bed.

 

“Come love,” Ignis purred as he finally broke away from Y/N, helping her up and leading her to the end of the bed before the seat Gladio had taken.  Gladio gulped, throat dry, as Ignis sat down across from him, Y/N crawling into his lap and sinking down onto him in one smooth motion, head falling to his shoulder.  She rolled her hips, arms behind her to wrap her hands in Ignis’ hair to pull his face to her neck.

 

“Do you think I don’t see the way you look at Y/N, Gladio?  I’ve known about your feelings for her since before we left the city,” Ignis drawled, pausing to press kisses up the column of Y/N’s neck, one hand fondling a breast while the other idly stroked the smooth skin of her stomach.  

 

“I don’t think it’s just me he’s been checking out,” Y/N replied coyly, slowly rising off Ignis.  Gladio palmed himself at the sight, inch by inch of Ignis’ impressive cock coming into view until only the tip was left inside.  With a moan Y/N sank back onto Ignis, a twin moan erupting out of the other man as his hands fell to grip her tips tightly. 

 

When their attention turned back to Gladio he grinned at them while pulling down his sweatpants, freeing his aching erection and slowly stroking himself from root to tip.  His smile grew as two sets of eyes appraised him appreciatively. 

 

“See something you like?” Gladio smirked, thumbing the slit and spreading precum around the head.

 

Y/N leaned back against Ignis, bringing him in for a kiss before turning back to Gladio.  “Honestly, you’re not my usual type. Iggy, on the other hand…”

 

“Huh?”

 

“There have been occasions where Y/N has... pegged me.  Unfortunately we didn’t pack the necessary… equipment for that here. If you are interested in joining us and not opposed…”

 

“Damn Iggy, you asking if I’ll fuck you?  Yeah, hell yeah!” With that Gladio stood and approached the bed, eyes roving appreciatively over the two still connected together, Ignis lazily grinding up into Y/N.  His large hand gently cusped Y/N’s face, pulling her into a deep but gentle kiss. After a minute he reluctantly pulled away from her and leaned over to Ignis, bringing their mouths together hard, all gentleness gone.  He moaned into the kiss, feeling Y/N’s hands exploring his abdomen and sliding down to caress his erection as his tongue wrestled with Ignis’. He could stay like this forever, he thought, with one arm around Y/N as she teased a nipple with teeth and tongue, the other in Ignis’ soft hard, gripping it tightly as he began kissing his way down his neck. 

 

They spend several minutes like this, the three exploring eachothers bodies with hands and mouths before Y/N finally pushed them apart and, with a groan, lifted herself from Ignis.  Gladio was sure, 100% sure, that Ignis had never, would never, pout, but the look he gave her as she left his embrace was enough to rethink that and he couldn’t leave the chuckle that left him at such a put-out look on the advisor’s face.

 

“Don’t give me that look love, we need supplies and you will be thankful for it in a minute,” she laughed, placing a quick peck to both Ignis and Gladio’s cheeks before rummaging through their bags.  Gladio’s eyes followed her, appreciating the curves of her body as she moved about the room. A hand on his arm brought his attention back to the bed and Ignis, the smaller man slipping into this lap and pulling him into a passionate kiss, grinding their erections together.

 

Ignis groaned and Gladio opened his eyes to the sight of Y/N behind him, pressing kisses into Ignis’ back as her hand worked to open him for Gladio.  A moment later Y/N’s other hand came up between them, grasping the two hard cocks as best she could and gently began stroking them. “Damn” Gladio swore, forehead to forehead with Ignis as he watched her hand slowly work them together.  He stayed like that, unmoving but for the arm gently drawing circles in Ignis’ back as Y/N slowly prepared him, pulling moans from his perfect lips. 

 

“I’m ready,” Ignis announced, pulling away from the others and gesturing for Y/N to lay on the bed.  Without wasting a second Ignis slide into Y/N, settling over her with enough room for Gladio to easily fit behind him.  Gladio admired the view for a moment, Ignis and Y/N kissing gently with Ignis bare and prepared before him. He ran a hand down Ignis’ spine, loving the shudder that went through the other man.  With a kiss to Ignis’ back, then Y/N’s cheek, he took his place behind Ignis and, very slowly, began sinking is aching cock into his hot, wet hole.

 

Gladio exhaled in a huff as he bottomed out in Ignis, forcing himself still as the other man adjusted to him.  Ignis’ forehead had fallen against Y/N’s neck as Gladio was entering him and he caught her gently stroking his hair and peppering his head with sweet kisses.  “Are you ok love?” She asked, cupping his face to look into her eyes. Gladio’s heart swelled at the tender look on her face, the absolute love he knew they had for each other, that he had for them.

 

“Mmmmmmm” was the only reply as he nosed and kissed her collarbone.  After several seconds Ignis exhaled deeply and Gladio felt the slight movement beneath him as Ignis experimentally rolled his hips.  “I do believe you can start moving now, Gladio.”

 

“Ok, just tell me if you need me to stop, or slow down.  Both of you.” With that Gladio slowly slid out until just his tip was left inside and smoothy sunk back into Ignis’ perfect, tight heat, the motion and his weigh enough to push Ignis deep inside Y/N.   He took his time building up speed, taking care to watch both Ignis and Y/N’s reactions as he set the pace for the three of them. Ignis wasn’t very vocal, no surprise there, but little grunts and moans began to escape him more and more as Gladio slid deep and faster into him.  Y/N was gorgeous laid before them, her arms around Ignis and a leg resting as far around Gladio as it could reach, gasping and looking between Ignis and Gladio with dark, lust-filled eyes.

 

“Harder Gladio,” she demanded, heel digging into his ass urging him on.   _ Really, how can I deny a lady’s request?   _

 

“Ignis?” 

 

“Astrals, yes, please”

 

“Begging?  Didn’t think you had it in you.  Gotta say, I like that,” Gladio laughed, adjusting Ignis’ hips slightly to what he hoped would be a better angle.

 

“Gladio, you have  _ no idea _ ,” Y/N’s tease turned into a long moan when Gladio began hammering into Ignis, the motion cascading down Ignis into her.  No more talking followed, the three too lost in the sounds and sensations for coherent thought. Skin slapping skin, Gladio’s grunts each time he bottomed out in Ignis, Ignis’ breathy sighs as he was filled with Gladio and surrounded by Y/N’s tight heat, Y/N’s moans as Gladio’s actions pushed Ignis’ large cock deeper and faster into her.  

 

Y/N was the first to come, a co-mingling of Ignis and Gladio’s names on her lips as she shuddered and arched below the two men.  Gladio couldn’t take his eyes off the sight of this wondrous creature below him lost in ecstasy and was caught unprepared when Ignis clenched around him, following his lover over in a shout.  Ignis’ body tight around his cock was too much to take and Gladio let go, spilling into Ignis with a growl.

 

It took several minute for Gladio to catch his breath enough to risk moving, Y/N lay on the bed below them, eyes closed and a soft smile on her lips, Ignis on top of her gently caressing an arm.  Slowly Gladio slid out of Ignis, the other man groaning beneath him before collapsing on Y/N’s side once they were no longer connected, head against her neck and arm pulling her close. Gladio looked down at the two lovers, both satisfied and sleepy, and smiled.  _  I might not have what they have but getting to experience a part of it, even just this once, was worth it, _ he thought as he went about collecting his clothes.

 

“You’re not leaving, are you?” Y/N’s concerned voice broke through his musings.  He looked back to the bed where both Ignis and Y/N were regarding him.

 

“I, uhhhh, don’t want to intrude…” Gladio replied uncertainly.

 

“Gladiolus, we would not have invited you into our bed if we did not, the both of us, have certain affections towards you.  If you do not wish to we understand, but we would welcome you to join us in this as well.”

 

“You sayin’ you two want to cuddle after the fucking HOT sex we just had?” Gladio grinned at them, dropping his clothes back to the floor. 

 

“Gladio, shut up and get in this bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope using Y/N doesn't take people out of the action too much, couldn't think of a better way to do it and I really wanted to write more from Gladio's perspective then the readers. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
